It's Not That Simple
by ICrzy
Summary: AU: Where the Russo's are not wizards. They are dealing with a lot, the business is doing poorly leaving Jerry to drink and get abusive. Theresa tries to keep it from the kids and Justin tries to keep his younger siblings safe. Drugs, alcohol, self-harm, and etc. AlexXMason JustinXJuliet
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

On Waverly Place lived a family, a family with their own business. This was the Russo clan; with Theresa the mother, Jerry the father, Justin the eldest son, Alex the middle daughter, and Max the youngest son. The live above their sandwich diner where the family works at. Though business has been a bit rough lately and its been putting stress on the family.

"Alex! Justin! Max! Time for school!" Theresa shouts.

Coming down the stairs are the two boys. Max was bragging about his project for his history class, whereas Justin pretended to be jealous to make his brother feel great.

"Mr. Harris gave us two weeks to get it done but being a Russo, I got it done in a week." Max bragged.

Justin reached into the fridge for a water bottle, "Good job Max. Way to apply yourself." Justin said.

Max smiled a big smile, and he was handed his lunch by Theresa. She also hands Justin some lunch money for the day, but she was still shouting for the daughter to come down.

"Alex!" Theresa shouts.

"I'm coming!" Alex shouts back.

Coming down the stairs was Alex. She looked at her mother as her mom handed her, her lunch money. Alex glanced at her mom and then to her dad, who was sitting on the couch.

"Have a nice day." Theresa said smiling.

Justin looked at Alex and noticed what she was staring at, "Don't want to be late. Come on guys." Justin motioned them to the door.

The trio left the apartment building where they lived and wondered down onto Waverly Street. Max found some of his friends walking to school and left his siblings to go with them, though the older siblings didn't mind.

Justin was rolling his sleeves up and looked at his wrist watch. Alex was texting her friend, Harper, as she walked but stopped to look up at her older brother.

"Justin," Alex said.

Justin looked down, "Yeah?"

"How much longer do we have to pretend we are a happy family?" Alex asked.

Justin shrugs, "I don't know."

Alex saw the bruises on his arm, but Justin noticed she saw and rolled down his sleeves. Alex put her phone in her back pocket and looked up still at her brother as they stopped at a crosswalk.

"You can't keep taking the fault for me." Alex said.

Justin didn't look at her, "Yes I can." He said.

"Why?" Alex asked.

Justin then looked down at his sister, "Because you're my baby sister." Justin said.

Alex could never get her brother not to do something she didn't want him to do. He was in the eleventh grade so pete sake and was still looking after Alex as if she was three, yet she was in the ninth grade.

"Justin, I can handle myself. I am sixteen." Alex said.

Justin and Alex began to cross the crosswalk. Alex had a point, she wasn't a child anymore. The one who seems to be the child would be Max, and he is thirteen. Though in Justin's mind they were still his younger siblings.

"Look Justin, you're going to be a senior next year and I'll be a sophomore. Stop protecting me." Alex said.

Justin stopped Alex, "Alex I protect you because I have to. That's what big brothers are there for."

"But Justin I don't-." Alex was stopped.

"I don't just protect you, I make sure Max doesn't see. Neither of you need that on you." Justin said.

"But it isn't fair, Justin. You're the oldest and likely to actually go far in life. Why can't you let us fight our own battles." Alex said.

"Because you are not allowed to decide that." Justin said.

**-WIZARDS-**

Upon reaching school both Russo's went their own way. Justin walked over to his geeky friends, Zeke and Ethan. They were planning on building something amazing for the science fair coming up. Alex walked over to her locker and saw Harper run over.

"Is everything alright there? You know I worry." Harper asked wearing a watermelon inspired outfit.

"Yes Harper, everything is fine." Alex said.

Being Alex's best friend, Harper knew the issues at the Russo home. Alex couldn't hide it from her best friend and knew Justin was alright with Alex having someone besides him to lean on.

"I am just mad at Justin." Alex said.

Harper's relief smile faded, "Why?"

"Because he keeps taking the fault. I don't want him to get hurt for my stupidity." Alex said.

Harper leaned against some kids lockers as Alex reached for her history text book and English text book.

"He is going to protect you, Alex. I mean I guess that's what brothers do." Harper said.

Alex sighed, "Yeah but I know he has it worst." Alex said.

Harper looked at Justin with his friends, "He seems fine."

"He's hiding it, its a Russo thing." Alex said.

The bell rang, Alex and Harper began walking to their art class. They pass Justin, who doesn't say a thing to them. Justin knows how Alex feels about her brother talking to her at school but sometimes she'd wish he'd just say "later" or something.

**-WIZARDS-**

"So JR, think you can go see a movie with the gang tonight?" Zeke asked.

Justin, Zeke, and Ethan stepped out of their science class. They were hanging by the lockers near the bathrooms.

"I don't know, my dad is having me work tonight I don't know when I get off." Justin said.

Ethan put a toothpick in his mouth, "Has he heard of a thing call child labor laws? Jeez your dad must be some kind of evil man." Ethan said.

Zeke nudged Ethan, "Dude."

Justin shakes his head, "Nah its okay. I might see if I can go, tell him I need a break." Justin said.

Zeke smiles, "Good! We haven't hung out for a long time, and I am certain Millie will be there."

Justin smiles faintly, he had a crush on Millie, but at the same time he knew she doesn't see him in the way as boyfriend/girlfriend. The final bell to dismiss the rest of the students rang and Justin waited for his sister.

"Justin, I can walk home." Alex said appearing with Harper.

"I know." Justin said.

"What's the point on getting out at seventh period of you only hang out until I get out?" Alex asked.

Harper nudges Alex, "Oh knock it off Alex. Justin is just being a good big brother." Harper said.

Justin turns to Alex, "We don't have to walk together. I'll walk ahead, leave you with girl talk." Justin said.

Justin walk ahead, Alex a little shocked that her brother wasn't overprotecting her at the moment but she really didn't care. Her and Harper had some time to gossip and talk about cute boys.

Justin, however, was silent. His mind was jumping around and figuring out how to ask dad about letting him have some time off. He wasn't sure how it'll play and what could happen. Justin stopped at the crosswalk and noticed he was close to Waverly Street, he hears the giggling of Alex and Harper as he stood still.

"Justin, I didn't ask but how was your day?" It was Harper.

Justin turns, "Um it was alright. I mean homework done, and might be going out later." Jusin said.

Alex looked different, "What?"

"I mean- if I can." Justin said.

Harper smiles, "Well I'd love to take your shift if you want." Harper offers.

Justin smiles faintly, "Thanks Harper."

**-WIZARDS-**

In Waverly Substation, Jerry was handing someone their food while Theresa was ringing a couple out. Justin, Alex, and Harper entered. The trio saw a warm smile on their faces, Max sat at a booth doing his homework.

"Hi kids," Jerry said walking over.

"Hi Mr. Russo." Harper said.

Justin looks at his dad, "Can I have a word with you?"

Jerry nods, "Yeah sure. Um Alex can you cover me until I get back?"

Alex nods, "I guess."

Justin and Jerry walked into the kitchen, Alex looked from Harper and thought of Justin's arms. She wasn't sure how much he'll be able to handle before he explodes.

"Hey, Alex. I can help you." Harper said.

Alex smirks, "Be my guess."

**-WIZARDS-**

Justin looked at his dad, "Um dad about tonight's shift."

"Yeah?" Jerry asked sounding calm.

Justin rubbed the back of his neck, "Well a couple guys from school wanted to know if I wanted to go see a movie with them tonight?"

Jerry nods, "Did you tell them you're working?"

Justin nods, "But I thought- maybe I can have someone cover my shift and work on my day off." Justin said.

Jerry didn't reply but Justin noticed his dad's expression changed. Jerry looked at his son and then glanced at the substation.

"Do you hate this family?" Jerry asked sounding a bit angry.

"No- dad never." Justin said.

Jerry turned to his son and grabbed a hold of his son's arms tight, "Well it sounds like you rather be with friends than helping this family back on there feet."

Justin tried not to look scared, "I- I didn't think dad."

Jerry slapped Justin across his face, "Damn right you didn't. I thought you were suppose to be the smart one, not the dumbass like Alex." Jerry said.

Justin took it, he took the abuse. Jerry slapped him again on his face, now Justin's right cheek was red and Jerry lowered his hand.

"Justin, you need to man up and stop being such a coward." Jerry said and left the kitchen.

Justin stayed in the kitchen for a while, he texted his friends saying how he can't make it due to his mom being sick and having to cover her shift. Justin sat on the cool kitchen floor and exhaled a deep breathe.

"Justin-!" It was Alex.

Justin looked up at his sister, she seemed to have noticed the red mark on his face and concern filled her face.

"Justin, what- happened?" Alex asked.

Justin looked at her and faked a smile, "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Justin, he mentioned me- didn't he?" Alex asked.

"Alex, its alright." Justin said.

Alex sat down and curled next to her older brother, "We have to do something."

"But they'll be angry- Alex, they could split us up." Justin said.

Alex hugged her brother and exhaled, "Then I'll help protect you." Alex said.

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

Max was telling Jerry how his day at school was after the substation closed. In the kitchen Theresa cooked dinner but listened to her younger son talk to her husband. Jerry seemed happy and engaged Max.

"Well Max how was that project I helped you with?" Jerry asked.

"Mr. Harris told me, he'll grade it tonight and is thinking about giving me bonus points for turning it in early." Max bragged.

"Way to go Max." Jerry praised.

Alex came into the room, she held her text book for her Spanish class looking a bit confused. Sure, her family was of Spanish descent but she couldn't understand Spanish to save her life. She tried and Theresa understood that and helped her daughter.

"Um, mom can you help me understand that?" Alex asked.

"Why didn't you get your homework done sooner?" Jerry asked turning.

Alex looked at her dad, "I got all but my Spanish done. I am just confused about this part."

"Ask Justin," Jerry said.

"Oh, Jer. I don't mind." Theresa said.

Jerry stood up and left the living room into the kitchen, he reached into the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle. Jerry had began to habit of drinking when business started to go south and he promised he'd quit, but he's been drinking for six months. His drinking plus his anger was pulling the family apart, well without Max knowing.

"How about you work on dinner, and Alex can go ask Justin." Jerry said.

"But-." Theresa started.

"No, mom. I'll just ask Justin, I am sure he isn't busy." Alex said.

Jerry pops open the bottle, "See."

Alex watched her father walk away, a man she use to worship but now she hated. She hated the sight of him and even how he smells. Alex smiles at her mom for comfort before she turned upstairs to ask for help from Justin.

**-WIZARDS-**

Justin sat at his desk in his room, he was reading a book. His desk lamp being the only light on, so when Alex turned on the overhead light it sorta startled the seventeen year old. Justin looks up and shuts the book.

"Alex?" He asked.

"I need help with Spanish and dad won't let me ask mom." Alex said.

Justin nods, "Come in."

Alex saw with the desk lamp that Justin's face was slightly bruising. She looked at her brother with concern and also pity. Justin looked up at her and then noticed what she was staring at, he shakes his head.

"Sit, I'll help you." Justin said.

"What are you going to say at school?" Alex asked.

"I'll make something up, Alex. Besides this isn't your problem." Justin said.

Alex looked at her brother, "My problem? Justin, you're my brother and I hate seeing you hurt."

Justin looked up, "Alex- why don't we do Spanish." Justin said feeling uncomfortable.

Alex sighed, "Alright."

**-WIZARDS-**

Theresa shouts for the older siblings to come down for dinner, Jerry and Max were already sitting at the table. They talked and laughed, as Theresa set everything up. Alex and Justin came downstairs as quiet and tried not to upset Jerry.

"Did you get that Spanish done?" Theresa asked concerned.

Alex nods as she takes her seat, "Yeah."

Jerry takes a drink of his beer, "Aren't you glad I told you to ask Justin. He is the smart one." Jerry said.

Justin refused to speak, he took a drink of his water in front of him. Alex looked at her brother and then to her father, he was speaking to Max again. Theresa was silent but listened to Max. Max was so happy and had no idea what was happening in his family. Alex turned to Justin, she knows why he does what he does. Its a painful sacrifice.

"So Alex, how was school?" Theresa asked.

Alex shrugs, "Alright- I mean we had a sub for English."

Theresa nods, "What happened to Miss Davids?"

"She is ill," Alex said.

Theresa nods, "I see."

Jerry takes another drink, "Must be nice to have a day off."

Justin knew his dad was meaning about Justin before asking for time off, yet Justin deserved a day off due to how much he works enough as if was. Justin looked up as he put his fork in his salad, and then turned his gaze back to his plate.

"Justin, did anything happen today?" Theresa asked.

Justin looked up, "Um- Zeke and I got an A+ for our science project."

"Wasn't that the chemical thing you mentioned before?" Max asked.

Justin shakes his head, "No it was our robot idea. We got it to work without any errors." Justin said with a faint smile.

Alex smiled because Justin smiled, "Yeah just make sure these robots don't try to kill us." Alex joked.

Max and Theresa laughed, and Justin faintly smiled. Whereas Jerry was not assumed. He looked at Alex and then to Justin, he noticed Max was done with his dinner and decided to have an adult talk.

"Hey Maxxie, why not go over to that ice cream place down the block." Jerry said.

Jerry reached into his pocket and pulled out five dollars. Max looked shocked and Theresa seemed a bit upset that Jerry was sending her youngest son off to buy ice cream alone in New York. Jerry hands it to Max, and Max had a smile.

"Here you go, you earned it." Jerry said.

Max smiled, "Alright. I'll see you guys later." Max said and ran out of the apartment.

Jerry looked to Justin and Alex, "You want to know why I like Max more?"

No one answered. They kept their head down. Jerry then slammed his hands on the table very loud causing Theresa to shout slightly.

"When I ask a question you answer!" Jerry shouts.

Alex made her hands into fists and stood up, "I don't know why asshole?"

Justin's eyes widen, "Alex-."

Jerry looked from Justin now to Alex, "You disrespecting me?"

Justin shakes her head, "She wasn't-."

"Shut it!" Jerry shouts.

Alex crossed her arms on her chest, "Maybe I am."

"You little bitch!" Jerry shouts and throws his plate in her direction.

Alex ducked and then the plate shattered. Justin, who still remained sitting, looked shocked. Theresa looked to Jerry, she was trying to calm him down yet he didn't want to. Instead he back handed her out of the chair.

"Mom!" Alex shouts.

Justin stands up, "Why did you hit her?" Justin asked.

Jerry turns to Justin, "Want me to hit someone else?"

Alex steps next to her brother, "I can easily call the cops. Do you want that?"

Jerry smirks, "Who will they believe Alex? Me or a sixteen year old with a record?" Jerry asked.

Jerry was right, Alex has a record. Her record includes vandalism; for egging a girl's house and spray painting a bridge with some guy she dated at one point. Justin stood in front of Alex, he didn't want a single thing happen to his sister.

"They'd believe me, dad." Justin said.

"Oh and what would you do, Justin? Tell on me? Ruin this family for Max." Jerry said.

Justin shakes his head, "No- I'll save it." Justin said.

Justin motions Alex to step back and walk toward the phone, he walked backwards with her but was stopped when Jerry grabbed a hold of Justin's collar and threw him over the couch, Justin hit the coffee table with his back. Justin groans as his back came in contact with the table.

"Justin!" Alex shouts.

Jerry moves over to Alex and grabs her wrist, causing her to scream. Jerry pushes her back toward the dinning table, where Theresa slowly stands up. Alex was pushed onto the floor near her chair and saw Jerry standing above her. Theresa was shouting at her husband to stop and stop but Jerry wasn't listening. Justin sees Jerry above Alex and forced himself to stand up, Justin ran over and climbed on Jerry's back and pulled him away from Alex.

Jerry bites Justin's arm causing Justin to shout slightly, Jerry knocked Justin off his back. Jerry turned down at Justin, who was trying to get up. Jerry then decides to kick Justin in his stomach for what Justin did. Alex felt like her legs were frozen, but knew she shouldn't sit there.

"You worthless, ungrateful, piece of shit!" Jerry shouts.

Alex forced herself to stand, "Leave my brother alone!" Alex shouts.

Alex runs up and slaps Jerry across the face hard, Jerry was cut off by surprise and turned to Alex. Below, Justin coughed and coughed. Theresa reached for her cell phone and dialed 9-1-1, but chances are their neighbors already did that.

"You little bitch!" Jerry shouts and slaps her.

Justin heard Alex shout, Jerry punched Alex in the face. Justin forced himself to stand and tackled Jerry onto the floor, Justin punched Jerry once on the face but stopped hearing a knock on the door. Though this didn't stop Jerry from punching his son to get him off of him.

"NY PD! Open up!" Shouted an officer.

Suddenly the door was opened by a terrified Alex, "Officer?"

"A neighbor called, said it sounded like someone was being attacked." The officer said.

The other officer, who was a tanner skin, saw the apartment was a wreck. He also saw the son who was injured and the father injured as well. Theresa looked terrified and Alex shared the same fear in her eyes.

Jerry stands, "Everything is fine officer." Jerry smiles.

The other officer, who was as pale as a ghost, shakes their head as the same as his partner.

"It doesn't look it, how about we take you all with us to talk about what happened." The pale officer said.

Theresa finally spoke, "My son- my younger son, Max. I need to go get him." Theresa said.

The darker skinned officer nods, "You can come get him with me miss. My partner, Dave, will takes these three to talk." He said.

"Um thank you-." Theresa stopped.

"Nick," Nick said.

Nick left with Theresa, as Dave motioned for the three to leave with him. Jerry was smiling and talking with the officer, trying to buy his trust and probably blame this all on Justin. Alex wasn't going to stand for that and Justin just remained silent.

**-WIZARDS-**

Jerry was put in a room alone whereas the two teens were placed in the same room. Dave came in and handed them both a can of soda, he tried to soften them up to speak to them. Alex looked at the officer and then down at the floor.

"Are we in trouble?" Alex asked.

"It depends, if you did something wrong." Dave said.

"We- didn't." Alex said.

"Then what happened?" Dave asked.

Alex turned to Justin, "We can't hide it. We need to tell the officer." Alex said.

Justin nods, "Yeah."

Dave sits down in front of them, "So what happened?"

"Our dad became an alcoholic," Justin said, "A heavy alcoholic."

"Why is this?" Dave asked.

"Six months ago our substation's busy started doing bad and it made our dad upset." Alex said.

"Alright, miss?" Dave wasn't sure of their names.

"Alex, Alex Russo." Alex said.

"I'm Justin Russo." Justin said.

Dave nods, "Alright so what happened tonight was the alcohol mixed with temper?"

Justin nods, "It's- been happening since six months ago. At first it wasn't anything bad, maybe a few hits to the backside of the head. His behavior changed and he became more angry." Justin said.

Dave nods, "Did he abuse any of you?"

"Justin," Alex looked at her brother.

"He's hit my mom a few times but I made sure if he raised his hand at anyone it would be me." Justin said.

Dave looks at Justin, "That's brave Justin. I have a respect for you, for protecting your family." Dave said.

"Thank you sir," Justin said.

"Our dad sent Max away, and went nuts. Max never seen our dad get abusive, ever. Justin defended me when my dad started to sound threatening and basically saved my life." Alex said.

Dave nods, "Very well-."

A knock on the window was a hint to Dave that his partner was back, meaning Theresa and Max were there. Dave dismissed the teens to go to their mom and brother. Dave watched the Russo teens go to their mom, Alex bear hugged her mom whereas Justin just put his hand on his mom's shoulder. Theresa held his hand on her shoulder and nearly cried, Max seemed a bit confused on what was going on and also seemed worried seeing his brother's injuries as well as Alex's.

"Mrs. Russo, we're going to have to keep Jerry in lock up until his court date. We've gotten statements from your children, we need one from you and also we need photographs of your children's wounds with your approval." Dave said.

Theresa nods, "I understand."

Theresa was taken away from the kids and was left to be watched by Nick. A little bit later a police officer came over with a camera and took their photos of the wounds in a different room. Afterwards the trio were left waiting on their mother to come back.

Nick looked at them, "Hey kids. I've been where you are, I know its rough now but it'll get better." Nick said.

Justin looks up at Nick, he wanted to say something but instead lowers his head. Max looked at his brother and then to his sister, Alex held onto Max's hand and Max leaned against Alex. He was taking this a lot better than Alex thought.

"Why would dad do this?" Max asked.

"He hasn't been himself since the business went south." Alex said.

"Do you think this is my fault? He always got mad when I talked to the costumers." Max said.

Alex turned to Max, "This isn't your fault. Max, this is not your fault."

Max nods and turns to Justin, "Why did he just hurt Justin?"

Alex looked at her little brother with a small tear in her eye, "Justin was being our big brother and keeping us save." Alex said.

"Justin, you- kept him from hitting us?" Max asked.

Justin didn't reply but nodded instead.

Max stood up and walked to Justin, then hugged Justin tight without hurting his brother. Alex hugged Justin too, the Russo siblings held onto each other and didn't want to be separated. Nick looked down at the kids and took a step away giving them space.

"It's over," Alex said.

Justin slightly cried, Max cried, and Alex cried as well. The three siblings cried together in sorrow but also joy that the pain was over.

"It's finally over." Alex said.

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

Everything was changing so quick for the Russo clan, and it wasn't something they could all handle that quickly. Theresa had to close the substation for a while, until she and the children have been through court to deal with Jerry. The police didn't want them to deal with unwanted attention so closing the substation for a while was a smart idea until they think they won't be harassed. Until then, Theresa took up a job at a locate bakery.

Max has been very close to the others, he is afraid of loosing them and doesn't want to be alone. Max has been overbearing but the others accept it as his way to deal with it. Alex has been in between of wanting to cry and pretending to have a brave face, she loves her father but now she doesn't know. She was always daddy's girl, and she'd never think her dad would ever do that. Justin, however was a completely different story. He was very distance and detached, its like he wants to be alone and yet not alone at the same time.

At school was completely odd too, the teachers have been treating the Russo kids differently as well as the students at the schools. Some pitied them and others just stared and talked about them as well as their father.

Alex stood by her locker, she sees Justin by Zeke and Ethan. They were having a funny chat yet Justin didn't seem in the mood for laughter. Alex felt bad and noticed all the eyes on her and her brother.

"Alex," It was Harper.

"Harper," Alex said.

"I am glad you're okay." Harper said.

Alex nods, "Me too."

Harper saw the bruise on Alex's forehead, "Did this happen last night?" Harper asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah everything was crazy last night."

Harper looks at her best friend, "I heard part of it from rumors and other from the news."

Alex sighed, "I hate gossip."

Harper forms a comfort smile, "Hey I don't listen to that crap. So how is everyone handling it?"

"Max is too bearing but I can deal with it. Mom is working at Lawyer's Bakery until we are allowed to reopen the substation, and Justin-. I don't know, Justin has been so withdrawn its hard to talk to him." Alex said.

The bell and the two began to walk. Alex saw Justin and his friends walk by, Justin kept his head down and walk on with his friends. Alex couldn't help but feel worried about her older brother. He's been taking the beating for nearly six months and he must be dealing with something.

"I guess he might need time until he wants to open up, you said it he was taking the most of it." Harper said.

Alex nods, "Yeah- I guess I'll give him some space." Alex said.

**-WIZARDS-**

During lunch all the kids were talking about the Russo family, some were out of pity and others were just mean rumors. Justin had seemed to have heard it and completely ignored them whereas Alex was pissed off about it.

Justin noticed his sister was about to go off on a girl talking about their family, "Alex."

Alex turned, she sees her brother empty expression. His bruises on his face and split lip was very noticeable, he wore a hoodie to cover his other wounds from the rest of the school. She saw his hand on her shoulder, and then he lowered it.

"Don't, its not worth to get involved in their sick game." Justin said.

"Justin," Alex said.

Justin motions her to follow him back to her table, Alex follows and looks at him. He didn't seem to be holding any deep emotions, whatever he was truly feeling the boy was holding it in from the rest of the world.

"Are you alright?" Alex finally asked.

Justin turned to her, "Yeah- fine." He said.

Alex nods, "I understand that you dealt with the most of it but- I am worried about you." Alex said.

Justin saw the concern in his baby sister's eyes, "Then don't worry. I am fine, Alex." Justin said sounding a bit cold.

Alex looked at her brother, "Justin- you don't have to be rude about it."

Justin nods, "Yeah. I'm sorry, Alex. I've got a lot on my mind." Justin said.

Alex touched her brother's shoulder, "You can always talk to me about anything."

Justin nods, "Thanks Alex."

**-WIZARDS-**

At home the Russo kids were doing their own thing while Theresa was working, Justin was in charge and kept an eye on the others. Alex and Harper were studying for their algebra test, Max was reading a chapter of the book he was assigned to read, and Justin was working on an essay for his English class.

Justin was struggling to write this essay, the subject was raw emotions. The teacher wanted the students to write over some kind of moment in their life where they were overwhelmed with deep emotions and put that raw emotions onto paper.

'I could write about then- but its to recent,' Justin thought.

"So divide x by nine and the answer is what Alex?" Harper asked.

Sitting in the living room on the couches were Alex, Harper, and Max. Justin was sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen but could easily see the others. Alex had to think about the answer, Alex hated algebra and was never good with math.

"Three?" Alex guessed.

"Correct," Harper cheered.

"Yes!" Alex cheered.

"Whoa, can you please tone it down. I am trying to find out when the mocking bird shows up in this book." Max said.

"To Kill A Mocking Bird isn't about a mocking bird, Max." Harper said.

"Hey, no spoilers." Max said.

Justin grinned hearing the sound of normal behavior, he almost completely forgotten about his paper but then heard the door knock. The three on the couch didn't move, instead turned their heads to Justin. He stood up and walked over to the door, he opened the door to see both Officer Dave and Officer Nick.

"Hello young man, is your mother home?" Dave asked.

Justin shook his head, "No- she is at work." Justin said.

"Well um- what time does she get off?" Nick asked Justin.

Justin looked up at Nick, "Her shift should be over in a hour." Justin said.

Dave nods, "Can we hang here until your mom comes home? We need to tell her something important." Dave said.

Justin nods, "I guess so." Justin said.

Nick looks at Dave, "I'll call boss letting him know where we are." Nick said and took a step out.

Dave was allowed entrance to the Russo home. There was still some broken stuff in the apartment, yet the whole thing happened last night. Justin walked away from Dave and returned to the breakfast bar to work on his paper. Dave sees Max reading To Kill A Mocking Bird.

"That's a good book, kid." Dave said.

Max looked up, "I'm not a kid."

Dave smiles, "Right. How are you?"

"Thirteen, my name is Max." Max said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you, Max. My name is Dave." Dave said.

Dave saw Harper, he didn't recall the Russo's having another daughter so he assumed this was a friend to Alex's or a tutor. Harper turns to the officer and smiles, she sees his weird expression due to her outfit of choice today. She wore a cat inspired outfit for the day.

"My name is Harper Finkle, I am Alex's best friend." Harper said.

"Nice to meet you, Harper." Dave said.

Alex nudged Harper, "Harper. We need to study."

Alex clearly didn't want to talk to the officer, just then Nick returned in the apartment. Nick and Dave stood awkwardly in the living room as the children worked on their school work, that was until Alex got bored of studying and wanted to watch TV. Max got hungry and asked Justin to make him something, when Justin had not been able to focus on a subject for his essay.

Justin made Max a sandwich for his kid brother, and Max ran over to the couch to steal the remote from Alex. Alex and Max fought for the remote, Harper solved it by taking the remote and tried to find something they both could watch. The officers grinned at that and Nick saw Justin still trying to do his paper, so Nick walks over. He sees the only thing written on it was his name and the date.

"Writers block?" Nick asked.

Justin turned, "Um- could say that." Justin said.

Nick sat next to Justin, "What is the subject you have to write about?"

Justin shrugs, "Raw emotions."

Nick nods, "I see the block." Nick said.

Justin nods ashamed like, "Yeah."

Nick smiles, "Justin right? You're going to be able to overcome this and when you do, it'll be better. Who knows, this essay could easily help you through it." Nick said.

Justin nods, "Um- thanks."

Suddenly the front door opened and a tried Theresa sees the two officers, "What- is it?"

Nick looked at Theresa and stood up, "Can we speak to you in private?"

Theresa nods, "Alright. Alex and Harper, why don't you take Max to get some ice cream. Justin, can you stay here for me?" Theresa asked.

Justin nods, "Sure thing mom."

Alex looks at her mom, "But mom-."

"No buts, Alex. Please." Theresa said.

Alex sighs, "Fine. Come on Max." Alex said.

With that said Alex, Max, and Harper left the apartment. Justin and Theresa sat on the couch side by side, and Nick stood next to Dave, who was sitting in a chair near the couch. Dave and Nick slowly exchanged looks.

"You sure you want Justin in the room, Mrs. Russo?" Nick asked.

"Theresa, and he is old enough to hear what you have to say." Theresa said holding onto Justin's hand.

Dave nods, "Very well Theresa. This morning Jerry Russo attempted to commit suicide in his cell." Dave said.

"What-?" Justin asked.

"Why would he do that?" Theresa asked.

Nick shrugged, "We were wondering if you'd have an idea on the reason?"

Justin looked at his mom, "Mom?"

Theresa used her free hand to rub the tears that were sliding down her face, "All I knew was he was depressed about how business was during the last six months. He started to drink to deal with the depression and he began to-." Theresa stopped and began to sob.

Dave and Nick knew what she was about it say, "It's alright. We're not going to push you into it."

Justin looked from his mom to the officers, "Is he dead?"

Dave shakes his head, "He is recovering in the prison's hospital. He is still able to make it to court next month."

Theresa nods, "Alright."

Justin looked at the officers again, "What did he do?"

"Justin, I don't think you want to know." Theresa said.

Nick nods, "Listen to your mother."

Justin nods, "I'm going to- work on my essay."

Theresa nods, Nick and Dave stand and make their by that time the three returned back. They noticed the mood had surely changed since they left, it concerned both Alex and Max. Theresa was rubbing her eyes of her tears and Justin was sitting where he was before and this time was beginning to write.

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

The court date was catching up soon, it was weeks away and the Russo clan was beginning to stress out. Theresa had been crying and a complete emotional mess, Justin has been trying to keep order in the family, Alex has been trying to figure out what is wrong, and Max has been trying to hope everything will be alright in the end.

Harper came over on Sunday afternoon, Alex was reading the newspaper mostly for the comics inside. Max was playing video games on the TV, he was playing some fighting zombie game. Harper is so much like family she just walks inside.

"Hi, Russo family!" Harper cheerfully said.

Alex glanced up seeing Harper holding a pan covered in foil, "What's that?"

"My mom's homemade lasagna, she thought it might help out." Harper said.

Alex smiles, "Thanks Harper."

Theresa walked down the stairs to see Harper, "Oh Harper darling. Its good to see you." Theresa said and hugs her second daughter.

Harper hands Theresa the pan, "My mom made her homemade lasagna and hold you enjoy it."

Theresa touched Harper's face, "Thank you dear." She said smiling.

Theresa took the pan into the kitchen and began reheating it for dinner. Alex closed the newspaper and moans, Max was making faces at the TV as he played his video games.

"Stupid zombies." Max said.

"Whatcha playing, Maxxie?" Harper asked.

"Kill Zombies 2. Better than the first one, though this copy has a glitch." Max said.

Harper sat down next to Alex, "Why not take it back for a new copy?"

Max grins, "Why? This glitch is so cool!" Max said.

Alex smiles, "See the simple things entertain my kid brother." Alex said.

Harper laughs, "I can tell."

From the kitchen they hear, "Harper are you wanting to stay for dinner?"

Harper turns, "If that is alright with you? Also is it cool if I stay the night?"

Theresa frowns, "On a school night," Suddenly the frown fades into a smile, "Why not."

Alex and Harper cheered to themselves, and suddenly coming downstairs was Justin. He held a black notebook that he's been carrying with him for the last couple of days. Alex was a bit curious about why he was carrying it and writing junk down. Harper smiled seeing Justin, he was wearing something that wasn't covering every skin of his body though there was some tension. Justin knew wearing a wife-beater and sweat pants looked a bit lazy but he wasn't going anywhere. Nevertheless, the family could see the bruises that are fading on his arms and a large scar on his right shoulder.

"Why are you carrying the notebook?" Harper asked.

Alex made a face, "Oh he won't tell you." Alex said turning to her brother.

Justin made a face back at her, "It's none of your business Alex." Justin said.

Alex motions at her brother, "See."

Harper turns to both of them, "I understand its personal. It's alright." Harper said.

Justin looks at his mom, and his mom looks at Justin. The two begin to speak really quiet, Harper and Alex looked at the two. They seemed very serious and kept glancing over to see if they were being watched yet they didn't stop.

"They're talking about dad," Max mumbles.

"What Max?" Alex asked.

Max got angry and rose, "Why can't Alex and I know what's going on?"

This startled everyone in the room, the one child who wasn't broken or just a mess had snapped. Justin looked at his mom and then to Max, Max had thrown down the game controller on the floor and stood facing his older brother and mother. Alex and Harper slowly stood and looked from Max to the two in the kitchen.

Theresa sighs, "You two don't need to worry about it." She said.

Alex sort of agreed with Max, "But he is our dad too."

Justin looks at his mom, "Mom."

Theresa rubs her hands on her forehead, "It's complicated right now kids. I need to lay down, I am having a headache. Can someone fetch me when dinner is ready?" Theresa said and began up the stairs.

Justin watched his mom leave the room, and drifted his attention back to his siblings and Harper. Their eyes were like daggers, stabbing him for information. Justin opened his vitamin water and took a drink, he then began to avoid the looks. Alex had enough and wanted to know, she marched over and grabbed Justin's notebook.

"Tell us what's going on, now!" Alex demanded.

Justin looked at his sister, "Alex- you don't need to know. It's better if you don't know." Justin said.

Max walked toward his brother, "Really? Since when did you know what's best for us?"

Justin looked at Max for a split second, he didn't reply. Max stood basically in Justin's face, almost since Max was shorter than Justin. Harper walked over and tried to keep the Russo kids from killing each other.

"Guys, calm down." Harper encourage.

Alex turns to Harper, "Come on Harper you can't defend him. Justin, you can't keep protecting us anymore! We're old enough to know!" Alex shouts.

Justin then had a glare on his face, something completely rare for the eldest Russo. He crossed his arms on his chest and kept his eyes on Alex and Alex only, he didn't really feel threaten by his younger brother and didn't really listen to Harper.

"You want to know? You really think your old enough to know?" Justin finally spoke.

"Yes!" Both Max and Alex shouts.

Justin grabs his notebook and said, "Dad attempting to kill himself." Justin said.

Alex's eyes changed, from anger at her brother to shock. Max took a few steps backwards in utter shock, Harper had a single tear slide down her face and went to aid her best friend. Justin's expression remain the same, nothing changed he was still glaring. Alex stared up at Justin in shock and looked so upset.

"Justin we-." Alex started.

Suddenly Theresa came downstairs, "Why are you all yelling?"

Theresa turned and saw the expressions on their children's faces. Max looked like he was about to cry, Alex was starting to cry, Harper held onto Alex's shoulder, and Justin took a few steps away from his siblings. Theresa ran over and pulled Justin back about to question him but Alex stopped her.

"Justin told us, that dad tried to kill himself." Alex said.

Justin looked at Alex once again, her eyes were red and tears were sliding down her face. Harper turned from Alex to Justin, he didn't seem bothered by the news anymore. It's as if after the police officers told them his feelings of sadness disappeared to nothing.

"Justin wasn't suppose to tell you, you weren't suppose to know." Theresa said.

Justin looked at his mom, "Well they know now."

Max looked at Justin, "Aren't you even sad that our dad almost killed himself?"

Justin turned to Max, "No." He said seriously.

"Justin Vincenzo Pepé Russo, you don't mean that!" Theresa shouts.

Justin turned to his mom, he didn't reply instead he lowered his head. Then silence, the oven beeped it was time to take the lasagna. Theresa rubbed her hands through her hair and walked over to the oven, Alex had stopped crying and Max had still been looking at Justin. Justin looked one last time at his siblings and then walked out onto the terrace.

**-WIZARDS-**

Justin sat on the terrace, he looked down at the traffic below. His thoughts were scattered and his head hurt, he wasn't angry or upset. Justin wasn't feeling anything, and it sorta made him wonder why. His dad who has been beating him for months has been locked up and arranged in court, and then nearly kills himself yet Justin feels nothing. No anger, no sadness, not even regret. Justin didn't have any feelings toward the man who has raised him all seventeen years of his life.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Justin asked himself.

He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, his hands covered his face. Justin was conflicted, Justin was confused on how to feel.

**-WIZARDS-**

Harper and Alex were cleaning the dishes, Theresa had just left to talk to Justin for a few minutes and Max was playing his video game again. Alex was sorta mad at Justin for keeping that secret from her and Max, and didn't even think of being mad at her mom.

"I bet he told mom not to tell us, like it is his mission to protect us." Alex said and put a plate away.

Harper was washing a cup and turned to Alex, "He and your mom probably talked about telling you two." Harper said.

Alex turns to Harper, "You're my best friend so why are you defending him?"

Harper looks at Alex, "He is like my brother and I can relate to how he feels." Harper said.

Alex looked puzzled, "Harper?"

Harper bit her lip, "I never told you Alex but- when I was thirteen I was raped." Harper said.

Alex looked shocked, "Harper? What?"

Harper looked at her best friend, "It was some creep. The police caught the guy and I had to face him in court, but he was shot before giving himself up. And as a victim its normal for the victims to feel nothing about the criminal whom caused them pain. So Justin feeling the way he does it normal, and his overprotecting is natural to make sure you don't have to go through that." Harper said.

Alex was so shocked, "Harper why didn't you tell me?"

"The same way Justin didn't want to tell anyone about being abused at first, right? He was ashamed and was scared that he did something wrong." Harper said.

Alex did not reply, and Harper touched her best friend's arm. Harper had a comfort smile and Alex just stared at her best friend. Alex always thought Harper acted the way she did because that was how she was, not because she had been raped. Harper didn't seem like the person to hide something like that from her and yet Alex hugged Harper.

"Justin is going to be conflicted for a while, and he is going to need you and Max to be on his side. So please be easy on him, its not easy for him." Harper said.

Theresa came in and sighed, "He isn't coming in."

Theresa walks over and pours herself a glass of red wine, she walks over to the couch and sits next to Max. Theresa has been stressed by work, her kids, the court date, and the substation. The women needed a break and it seems like it wasn't going to happen.

"Harper, I think you should tell him. Tell him and maybe he might open up to you. Please, for me." Alex said.

Harper smiles, "Alright."

**-WIZARDS-**

"Justin," Harper said stepping out.

"Leave me alone, Harper." Justin said.

Harper walked out and saw Justin sitting with his palms on his face. Harper sat down on the "beach" chair next to him, she put her hand on his back which caused Justin to jump. She remembered being there and lowered her hand, she looked at him with a soft smile.

"Justin, I am here to tell you a story." Harper said.

Justin looked at Harper, "I told you I want to be left alone." Justin said but this time sounded colder.

Justin's eyes shift to the traffic and Harper knew he didn't want to really be alone but he didn't want to admit it either. Harper nods and puts her hands on her knees and look forward at the traffic as well.

"I've been where you are Justin, I know what you're going through. Sure I wasn't physically abused but I was sexually." Harper said.

In the corner of Harper's eyes, she sees Justin turn his head to look at her. His eyes widen and he seemed shocked to hear it like Alex before. Harper's smile did not leave her face and she remained staring forward at the traffic below.

"I was thirteen, and I really didn't understand what happened when it did. I was on my way home from the library, I was doing a history paper and then this man came out of no where. He overpowered me and did terrible things to me, after that day I was no longer a virgin." Harper said.

Justin lowered his head down, he stopped staring at Harper. Harper's smile faded, she remembered the pain that day well.

"I know my pain is different than what you delt with, and mine was once and yours was for six months but it still haunts me. I mean I will never be fully over the rape, but at the same time I know I'll be a better person and make sure people never have to feel pain like that. Justin, I know how you feel right now. You're conflicted and confused, the man who beat you almost died and I know you felt sorta happy about it but at the same time you're angry that you'd ever think that." Harper said.

Harper noticed Justin nod slowly, "Does that make me a terrible person?" He mumbles.

Harper puts a hand on his back this time he didn't jump, "No. It means your wounds are still fresh and need time to heal, you're still in a battle."

"Harper, I don't think I can go into court. I don't think I can face him again." Justin said.

Harper looked at the sad Justin, "I felt the same way Justin. I am not going to lie and say its easy, it was painful but- do you want him released and hurting others. What if your dad isn't locked up and comes home? He would surely hurt you more, and likely your mom and Alex. I know he won't be buddy buddy with Max, and I know you wouldn't risk their safety." Harper said.

Justin sighs, "No I wouldn't." Justin said.

Justin sits up now, Harper could see his face. He turns slightly to show the scar on his right shoulder. It was from the top of his should and went into his shoulder blade.

"He got mad one night and broke a beer bottle and just, slashed me. After mom say me on the floor bleeding and dad drinking another beer, she rushed me to the hospital. She lied to the doctors saying I got pushed into a glass object by my brother while wrestling." Justin said.

Harper didn't reply, she wanted Justin to continue to speak.

Justin stood, "I don't know why I allowed him to hurt me. I should've- I could've." Justin stopped.

He leaned against the balcony, Harper stood up and walked over. She rubbed his back, he turned and saw a smile on her face. Justin forced a smile on his face and turned back to the traffic below them.

"There had been many times I could have called the cops, or even had Alex but- I froze. I- am a coward, my dad is right." Justin said and put his hands on his head.

Harper turned Justin to face her, "No you're not. He said those things to make you feel bad about yourself, to lower your self-esteem. Justin, he said and did things to you to make you scared. He wanted to keep you in line in order to control you and keep you from telling the police. He knew if he threaten you enough and pushed you enough, you'd just follow what he say and take the abuse no questions asked." Harper said.

Justin nods slowly, his eyes beginning to water. Harper reaches her arms out and Justin embraced her, Justin began to sob into Harper's shoulder. Harper had one of her hands on his hair rubbing it as her other arm was wrapped around his back. Justin sobbed and sobbed, not wanting to let Harper go. From the door leading inside the apartment was Alex, her eyes were teared up and she looked at her brother completely sad.

_'I had no idea how broken you were, Justin.' Alex thought._

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

Alex was in art class, she was painting something to try to show her emotions she has been feeling for quite a long time. She splashed dark colors of paint all over her assignment. She sees Harper working on her work, it was a painting of kittens.

"I like the colors," Said a British voice.

Alex turned and saw the transfer student, "Um thanks. You're Mason right?" Alex asked.

Mason nods, "Mason Greyback." He said.

Alex held her hand out, "Alex Russo."

Mason nods again, "I've heard about you- actually your family has been in the news about your father."

Alex made a face, "Yeah."

Mason gets her attention again, "I know you've been going through a lot but- I've been kind of trying to work up the nerve to ask you out. I just thought since you're dealing with some hardship that I can help get it off your mind." Mason said.

Alex smiles, "So are all British people so polite or are you the only one?" Alex asked messing with her paint brush.

"It's a trait we Brits carry. So is that a yes?" Mason asked.

"How about its a, I'll think about it." Alex said.

Mason smiles but sorta felt like it was being let down, "Oh okay."

Mason began to return to his work but Alex stops him, "I've thought about it. Um- how about we go see a movie or something."

Mason's smile is wider, "Oh yes. It'll be perfect."

Alex smiles, "Pick me up at seven."

Mason nods, "Yes yes."

Harper watches Mason return to his work station and nudges her friend, "I didn't think you wanted a boyfriend?"

"What, he seems nice." Alex said.

Harper laughs, "He is cute."

Alex giggles, "Totally."

The girls giggled loudly to themselves and jumped up and down, it was at that moment Alex Russo wasn't thinking about the trial or her father. She was happy and was only thinking about her date.

**-WIZARDS-**

Alex sneaked out of study hall and walked down the hallway, she lied saying she was going to the bathroom but wanted to taxt Mason without getting caught. He was in P.E. and well the gym teacher had the flu so they weren't doing much of anything. As Alex traveled through the hall, she stopped seeing Jusin in his history class. She never thought about Justin in class, they were in different grades and he was way better than she was.

Justin seemed spacey still, yet when he was called on he seemed to have listened the whole time. Alex felt bad for her brother, sure he talked to Harper but she really wished that she was the one her brother would have opened up to.

Alex reaches the bathroom and texts Mason.

_FROM: ALEX_  
_TO: MASON_  
_I am so excited for this date! :)_

Alex sat in bathroom waiting for a reply. Suddenly she saw her phone blink blue, she unlocked it and saw a new message from Mason.

_FROM: MASON_  
_TO: ALEX_  
_Me too, Alex. You are the first American girl I've taken on a date. ;)_

Alex blushed to herself and texted him her address so he wouldn't get lost when he picked her up. Alex also texted how she was returning to her study hall and will text him at lunch. Alex stands up and leaves the bathroom, she held the hall pass tight as a teacher passed her in the hallway. Alex sighed for not getting caught, she walked back the way she came and saw Justin's history class again. It seemed to be some free time left to kill, she sees Justin at his seat talking to Zeke and Ethan. In his class Alex sees a blonde girl keep glancing back at him. She seemed to be smiling and blushing.

_'Could someone have a crush on Justin?' Alex thought._

**-WIZARDS-**

At lunch Alex was texting Mason until Justin took her phone, "He is at the table across from ours." He said.

"Rude, Justin." Alex said pulling her phone from her brother's hands.

Justin made a face, "Is this how you'll talk at the date?" He asked.

"No, we will talk but not during the movies." Alex said.

Zeke turned to Alex, "What are you going to see?"

Alex smiled, "That new Lisa Robins movie."

"That romance movie based off the book written by H.J. Darling?" Harper asked.

Alex nods, "That one."

The boys at the table made a face, "Ew a chick flick." Ethan said.

Alex made a face, "Well you should watch one and maybe you nerds can get a girlfriend." Alex said.

Zeke laughs, "We don't need girlfriends."

"Yes, cause speaking a made up language and making robots are all guys need." Alex said sounding like a smart ass.

"Alex," Harper said telling her enough.

Justin looks at his sister, "Maybe the right girl hasn't shown up yet. Ever thought of that Love Doctor?" Justin teased.

Alex forms a smirk on her face, "Oh yeah well when I was walking the halls last period I saw a certain blonde hair girl looking at you Justin, and from the way she eyed you it wasn't because you were a dork."

The boys turned to each other to figure out who it was, yet suddenly this girl appeared behind Justin. She poked Justin on his back, and Justin quickly turned and she formed an awkward smile on her face.

"Hi, Justin." She said.

"Juliet, right?" Justin asked.

Juliet nods, "You know my name?" She asked nervously.

Justin nods, "Yeah your parent's own a business on Waverly Place right?"

Juliet nods, "The Late Night Bite."

Zeke joins, "I've heard of the place."

"It's good." Ethan said.

Alex coughed loudly, "So Juliet what is on your mind?"

Juliet looks from Alex to Justin, "Oh um- Justin would you like to um- doing a study date sometime?"

Justin saw her blushing and smiling awkwardly, "Um- yeah. That sounds like fun."

Alex and Harper made faces at each other as Justin and Juliet hit it off.

**-WIZARDS-**

At the Russo home, Alex was stressing about her date with Mason. Theresa was so excited Alex was going out with a young man, and was even helping Alex get ready with Harper. Alex ended up coming downstairs in a nice blue tank top with a black skirt, she wore black boots.

Alex sees her brothers playing against each other on Max's game console. Justin was getting beat, so Justin was shoving him outta fun and Max shoved Justin off the couch and beat Justin.

"What! In your face, Justin!" Max teased.

Justin laughed getting up, "Best two outta three."

"You're so on," Max said.

Alex laughed, "Justin he has been training for this his whole life."

Justin and Max turned to see Alex, "Whoa you can actually look like a girl."

Alex made a face, "Oh ha ha."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Alex rushes over and down the stairs came both Harper and Theresa. Alex opens up the door and sees a very charming Mason. He wore a plaid button down shirt with jeans.

"Hi Alex," Mason said.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Alex, who is this?" Theresa asked.

Alex turns to her mom, "Mom this is Mason. Mason this is my mother, Theresa Russo." Alex said.

Mason enters Alex's home, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Russo." Mason said.

Theresa was charmed by his accent, "Oh well thank you."

Alex follows Mason, "You already know Harper and Justin."

Justin waved from the couch and Harper waved while she stood next to Theresa. Max paused his video game and stood up, he walked over to Mason and looked at him.

"Are you a werewolf?" Max asked.

Mason looked confused, "No."

"Oh good, cause that might be weird." Max said and left the room.

Alex turns to Mason, "Don't mind what he says. That is younger brother, Max."

"Well, Alex have fun. Don't be out late." Theresa said.

"I won't, mom." Alex said.

With that said, both Alex and Mason left the apartment.

**-WIZARDS-**

After their movie, Alex and Mason were walking on Waverly Place. Alex was having Mason say American words with his British accent, it was fun for the two of them. They laughed and then held hands while they walked the streets.

"I had fun, Alex." Mason said.

Alex smiles, "Me too."

Mason looks at her, "I really like you."

Alex nods while blushing, "Me too."

Mason smiles, "Is that all you're going to say?"

Alex shakes her head, "Of course not."

They stop at Alex's apartment complex, "Looks like we're here."

"Yeah," Alex said.

"I'll text you later." Mason said.

"I'll answer," Alex said.

Mason started to leave but Alex stopped Mason by grabbing his hand. Mason turned seeing Alex pulling Mason in for a hug, though Mason was expecting a kiss though a hug was also good.

"Really thank you, I needed to get out of the apartment." Alex said.

"Anytime, Alex." Mason said.

Alex let's Mason go, "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you." Mason said.

Alex watches Mason leave and then she entered the apartment complex.

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

Mason and Alex held hands as they walked through the halls, her and Harper were complaining about Miss Smith's test as Mason just smiled along. Alex felt happy having Mason in her life, she had been feeling upset between her dad being arrested and worrying about Justin.

"Oh Alex, did you that rumor that Gigi was spreading?" Harper asked sounding concerned.

Alex rolls her eyes, "I don't care what Gigi has to say." Alex said.

It was true, Alex hated Gigi and didn't want to hear anything she had to say. Alex unlocked her locker and reached for her text books, Harper headed off to class before Alex so Alex had some alone time with Mason.

"So, Alex do you want to go see a movie this weekend?" Mason asked.

Alex shakes her head, "I'd love to but that's when my dad has to go to court and we have to be there even if I don't want to." Alex said.

Mason nods, "Sorry Alex. I completely forgot." Mason said.

Alex kissed him on the cheek, "You're forgiven." She smiled.

Mason smiles, "How about next weekend?"

Alex nods, "Sounds like a plan."

Mason kisses her on the cheek and heads off to his class, whereas Alex heads to her class.

**-WIZARDS-**

During Justin's science class, he was taking notes over the life cycle of cells. He felt his hand hurt as he wrote, sometimes he wished he could magically take notes and not deal with the work.

"G1 or Interphase is the first part of the cell life cycle, it then goes into S and then to G2." Their science teacher said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, all of the eleventh grade students turned their heads and sees a teacher poke her head.

"Hi, Mr. Brown. Um- our classroom is being cleaned up after a student dropped a chemical on the floor, can we use your lab stations to finish our lab?" She asked.

It was the new sophomore biology teacher, Miss Neal.

Mr. Brown nods, "Just be quiet my class is finishing our lecture." He said.

Justin and his class watch the sophomores enter their classroom, among them was Alex and Harper. Justin quickly turned his head away from the door and he hoped no one in his class would bring up his sister.

"Look its Baby Russo!" Shouted a jock.

The class started laughing including Alex's class. Alex made a face at the class and Justin turned around awkwardly, behind him was Juliet. She formed an awkward smile too.

"Look on the bright side." Juliet said.

Justin shrugs, "What bright side?"

"At least they didn't call her Mini Justin." Juliet said.

Justin saw her smile, and Justin formed a smile back at Juliet. Alex, from the lab stations looked at Justin and Juliet.

Mr. Brown clears his throat, "Now class let's finish. After the interphase is complete the cell goes through mitosis and can lead to meiosis, which then goes to sex cells." He said.

After the class finished their notes, Mr. Brown gave them free period and gave them no homework. Alex and her class were still measuring their test tubes with varies chemicals, Alex glances and sees Justin and Juliet talking.

"Alex, be careful. Don't pour so much sulfate into that." Harper warned.

"Sorry, Harper." Alex said.

Harper took the dropper from Alex, "I'll do it then."

Justin turned his seat to face Juliet's desk, the two laughed and chatted. Alex could hear their laughter over the eleventh graders, yet it could be because Alex and Harper's lab station was next to their desks.

"So Justin, want to go see that new vampire movie coming out next weekend. I heard its to die for." Juliet said.

Justin smiled, "I see the pun you added their. You know cause vampires are dead and they kill people by drinking their blood- I'm shutting up now." Justin said.

Juliet laughs, "You're so dorky its cute." Juliet said and held onto his hands.

Justin looked at his hands and to her, "Really?"

Juliet smiles, "Yeah."

From their lab stations, Alex and Harper watch this relationship build. They watch Justin express more of a happiness than some sadness he had been dealing with for months.

"So um Juliet- does this mean we- I mean you and I are um." Justin looked nervous.

Juliet blushed too, "Yes- no. I mean if you want to."

Justin looked at her, he saw how nervous she was too. It was rare for Justin to find someone smart like him and even nervous like him. Justin formed a smile on his face, Juliet looks at Justin.

"Yeah, I'd like to." Justin said.

"Really, Justin?" Juliet asked.

"Totally," Justin said.

**-WIZARDS-**

Alex, Max, Harper, and Justin walked home and saw two officers waiting for them. The kids looked a bit confused and also concerned. They weren't the same ones who came by earlier. One was male and the other was female.

"Hello, what are you doing at our home?" Justin asked taking charge.

"You're the child of Jerry Russo?" The female officer asked.

Justin nods, "The eldest. My sister and brother are also related to that man." Justin said.

The male officer nods, "He is requesting to see his kids before trial and said he's promise to plead guilty." He said.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Are you serious?" Max asked.

The female officer nods, "If he confesses then there isn't a need for a trial and you wouldn't have to go through that." She said.

"But we'd still have to see him." Justin said sounding a bit uneasy.

Harper walked next to Justin, "Isn't there a better way to handle it?"

"Not if you want to go to trial." The male officer said.

Max looked at the officers, "Would we be alone?"

"Of course not, officers would be in the room and your father would be cuffed." The female officer said.

Alex noticed the silence in Justin, "Can we have some time to think about it?"

The male officer nod, "We'll give you until Thursday to think about it."

The officers said goodbye and left, Justin remained silent as he unlock the front door and threw his backpack on the couch. Alex, Max, and Harper all followed in with him. He ran to the breakfast bar and knocked off a few plastic plates and cups. He was angry and everyone knew it.

"Justin," Alex said, "You need to calm down."

Justin took in a few deep breathes and nods, "Yeah I am sorry." He said.

He began to pick up what he had thrown off the breakfast bar, Harper and Max ran over to help. Alex sighs and shuts the door, and walks over to her brother as they finished cleaning the mess.

"Justin, what are we going to do?" Alex asked.

Justin looked at Alex, "Sometimes I wished it wasn't me who had to figure that out." He mumbles to himself.

Max nods, "Yeah if we see dad- he'll say he did it, but if we don't we have to go to court."

"Either way you'll have to see your dad." Harper said.

Justin nods, "And I really don't want to see that sick bastard."

Alex was shocked, it was rare to hear her brother swear. It was like glaring, Justin never had a dark side.

"Well, should mom tell us then?" Alex asked.

"Tell you what?" Theresa asked entering the apartment.

**-WIZARDS-**

Theresa sighs, "That is something."

"So mom, what do we do?" Max asked.

The Russo and Harper sat on the couch in the living room. Theresa took a drink of her ice tea and thought about it, Justin had his elbows resting on his knees as his hands pressed on his cheeks.

"I think you should go." Theresa said.

Alex looked a bit shocked, "Mom? I thought you were positive that court would be okay, that they'd go in our favor."

Theresa nods, "But I know Jerry. He'll make up some reason that he was doing what he did, like some kind of illness. I think confronting him and telling him to tell the truth and show you aren't afraid will surely make his blood boil." She said.

Max turns to Justin, "So Justin?"

Justin sighs, "I'll call the police station and tell them we'll meet with him."

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Wizards Of Waverly Place! Please review and favorite if you want more!**

The Russo family, which included Harper, stood outside the police station. Justin stared at the station and then slowly turned to his family. Theresa rubs his back and motions them to the door. The teens walked up first and Theresa opened the door. As they entered they saw all sorts of things going on. Police officers walking cuffed men and women, also officers filling out paper work, and some entering the building as well.

"Mrs. Russo," A voice said.

They turned a see a higher ranked individual, from the teens guess is this man was in charge of this division.

"Captain Henry Parker," He said.

"Call me, Theresa. So what do we have to do?" Theresa asked.

Henry nods, "I'll take the three kids and personally guide them to the room where Jerry is being held in. He has five officers guarding the room and I'll be there the whole time."

Max spoke up, "How long do we have to me in there?"

"As long as you can, but please don't leave quickly. This is the right time to ask him anything that you haven't asked him." Henry said.

Alex nods, "Alright."

Justin sees his siblings hold onto both of his hands, "Lead the way."

**-WIZARDS-**

Henry opened a door, slowly Justin entered first afters was both Alex and Max. Henry entered right behind them and shut the door. Justin, Alex, and Max stood by the door. They were faced with something or someone they didn't want to see.

"Hello, kids." Jerry said with a smile.

Max looks at Justin and then to Alex, the three stood where they entered and didn't dare to speak. Alex felt Justin lightly shake, this was terrifying for him.

"Why don't you have a seat?" Jerry offered smiling still.

The three looked at Henry, he nodded saying it was safe to sit down. Slowly Max, Alex, and Justin walked to the seats in front of Jerry. A table divided the kids from their father.

"How is everything?" Jerry asked.

No one dared to speak, they were a bit nervous- no more scared than anything.

"On come on, you might as well speak to your father." Jerry said.

Justin looked up, "You're not my father anymore." Justin said boldly.

Alex turned, "Justin."

Jerry raised his eye brow, "Justin?"

Justin bit his lip for a moment, "After the treatment I've dealt with- after the hell I've been through I am not going to call you dad." Justin said.

Jerry cocks his head, "I didn't mean it. The beer caused my behavior." Jerry lied.

Alex glared, "As if!"

A few officers stepped over, they thought Alex was going to do something bad so they kept an eye on her. Max remained silent and holding onto his brother's jacket sleeve.

"Maxxie, how is my favorite?" Jerry asked.

"I- I am not your Maxxie anymore." Max said trying not to show fear.

Jerry frowns, "What did they tell you? You know I didn't mean to harm them, it just sorta happened." Jerry lies more.

Justin tighten his jaw, "Yeah and a real father wouldn't say that."

Alex turns to Henry, "Can- we leave?"

Henry looks at Jerry, "Very well."

Alex, Max, and Justin stood up. But as they stood Jerry gets out of his chair and throws himself on Justin. Justin sees his dad's eyes, they were of forgiveness they were full of hate.

"When I get out of this place, you'll pay!" Jerry shouts.

Justin pushes Jerry off of him, "Go to hell." Justin said.

The officers pull Jerry over and shove him through a door which lead back to his cell. Justin, Max, and Alex exit the room. The three walk down a hallway and see Harper and Theresa waiting for them.

Theresa sees her kids and hugs them all. They all embrace their mother, Harper stands there for moral support. Theresa was crying yet she shouldn't have been, though she was worried about her kids being in the same room with Jerry.

"Come, let's go home." Theresa said stroking Max's hair.

**-WIZARDS-**

The family walked down Waverly Place, almost to their apartment when they hear someone call out at them. It was a familiar blonde teenager, it was Juliet.

"Justin," Juliet said.

Justin turns, "Juliet." With a smile on his face.

Juliet stops walking to give him a hug, "I just thought a hug would help."

Justin hugs her back, "Thanks."

Theresa smiles, "Excuse me but we haven't met."

Juliet releases Justin, "Oh sorry. I am Juliet van Heusen."

Theresa smiles, "I am Theresa Russo of course I am Justin's mom."

"Nice to meet you." Juliet smiles.

Alex waves, "Hi Juliet."

"Hey Alex. Hi Max, and hi Harper!" Juliet greeted the rest.

Max and Harper wave at Juliet, and Justin hugs her lightly again.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Max asked.

Justin and Juliet look at each other, "Yeah." Justin said smiling.

Theresa smiles, "Awe. You should come over for dinner sometime, it'll be wonderful."

Juliet smiles, "Sounds great Mrs. Russo."

"Just call me, Theresa. Now Justin, why don't you go out with Juliet?"

Justin turns, "Really mom?"

Theresa nods, "I can hold down the fort." She smiled.

Justin smiles and heads off with Juliet, Theresa noticed she began to cry and felt Alex touch her mom's shoulder in concern.

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I- I am just so happy that he is finally happy again."

**-WIZARDS-**

Justin and Juliet walked in the park, the whole way there Justin told Juliet everything. She listened carely to his words and held onto his hand as he told her everything. Everything about their father, the abuse, and what had happened today.

"I told him to go to hell." Justin said.

"Justin, it's alright." Juliet said trying to comfort him.

Justin turns to her, "But he- is my dad."

Juliet looked at him, "Not a man who did what he did to his children. He will suffer the cost of what abuse lands him." Juliet said.

Justin nods, "Um- thanks."

Juliet smiles, "No problem. Besides it must have taken a lot of courage to speak to him."

Justin nods and sits on a bench, "It was."

Juliet sits next to him, "It shows how brave you are."

"I'm not really," Justin said rubbing the back of his neck.

Juliet shoved him slightly, "Stop beating yourself down. Justin, you are amazing."

Justin turns to her, "Really?"

Juliet nods, "Yes! You're so smart, your sweet, and kind. Not to mention you are charming and very handsome. Justin, I've- I've had a crush on you since freshmen year and- I felt like I wasn't your type since you dated Miranda." Juliet said.

"Re- Really?" He repeated.

Juliet nods again, "Yeah."

"Juliet, I- I really don't have a type. I dated Miranda at first to try to get my first kiss- I thought if I dated a girl I probably wouldn't get nervous dating that I'd be fine. Though after a while I did fall for her. I don't have a type, Juliet. I like you for you, and that's all that matters." Justin said.

Juliet smiles, "Oh Justin."

Justin and Juliet leaned close to each other, until their lips met. Justin's left hand was on her face as his right hand held onto her hand. Juliet's right hand was resting on Justin's shoulder and her left hand was trapped by Justin's hand. The two kissed on the bench and then pulled back, slowly opening their eyes to smile at each other.

"Hey, and I thought you were cute when we were freshmen- I didn't think you'd date a nerd with a bad self esteem." Justin said.

"I am not shallow, Justin." Juliet smiled and then kisses him on the cheek.

**Please review if you enjoyed this! Follow and favorite for more!**


End file.
